


i looked at you like the stars that shine

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know this is just really crazy<br/>you've been in love with him since you were a /kid/<br/>(or at least, in love with the /idea/ of him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i looked at you like the stars that shine

**Author's Note:**

> Good God, this took forever. XD But hey, it's finished, and it's cute. My job is done. XD  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title from ”Mary's Song (Oh My My My)” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the (shattered) phone this was written on.

you know this is just really crazy  
you've been in love with him since you were a /kid/  
(or at least, in love with the /idea/ of him)  
and now  
/you actually know him/  
well.  
kind of.  
he's friends with your brothers!  
and he's in your house!  
and you talk to him!  
...sometimes.  
okay.  
he's still little more than a fantasy,  
a dream,  
but he's real.  
and you want to know the real Harry,  
/but you don't know how/  
he's still the boy who lived  
[time and time and time again]  
so why would he care about some kid?  
'cause,  
in all honesty,  
that's all you are to him.  
but  
you're determined  
that you're not gonna stay that way.


End file.
